Story of Group 1
This page contains the events that happened to the players of Group 1 Members of Group 1 and their relationships (Bonds) The very first group that started adventuring in Randomonia consisted of five characters: Nandeth, Seelus, Sir Neu, Sáfrány, Xandria. The adventure begins... The adventure began, initially with four players (Sáfrány was not present initially) looking into the curious case of an Electric Eye reawakening in the wilderness near Tureq. With the guidance of Nandeth, the team reached a fissure, roughly 100 meter deep, which clearly lead to the entrance of the control center of the Electric Eye. The group needed to climb down to reach the caverns. Sir Neu, true to his intelligence (or the lack, thereof) pulled out a bundle of rope from his adventuring gear and started to toss it in the fissure. Unfortunately he forgot to tie the other end to anything... The same happened with an unlit torch. The swift reactions of Nandeth and her bow almost saved the rope... almost... Sir Neu was the first to climb down, and the first unlucky adventurer who met a colony of bats and fell down and broke a leg. Nandeth and Seelus dexterously climbed down, suffering no injuries. Xandria decided to jump, to this day, no one knows why. She did not die (GM note: She should have, but the GM is a soft fluffy panda). Before jumping Xandria threw a healing potion to her comrades to heal the broken leg of Sir Neu. With the 'help' of Seelus, they broke the vial, wasting most of its healing potential. Then Xandria jumped... and landed on something soft. Or someone. After recuperating a bit, they ventured forth. A tunnel with three entrances presented them with a choice. After careful consideration, and the use of Sir Neu's impeccable sense of evil, they chose a path. They had to form a single line to proceed. Obviously, a tentacle-like living root attacked them. Xandria, being the rear guard of the formation was snatched, but by the help of her comrades, she survived the magical creatures onslaught. A small earthquake almost collapsed the caves, a hole opened up underneath Sir Neu's feet, he fell down. The others reached a very tall cavern, moonlight shone through an opening on the ceiling. A strange singing door was visible on the other end of the cavern. Before they could continue their investigation of the gate, a flock of Pigeon-worms attacked them. With the powerful spells of Xandria and Bardic music of Seelus, they managed to survive. The group, separated from their Paladin, decided to dig in and camp for the night... Out of the frying pan... Sir Neu, after falling down the trapdoor during the previous episode of the adventure ended up in a strange, non-natural cave. This cave was lit with luminous mushrooms and gave home to horrible, yet unknown dangers... After reorienting himself, Sir Neu roused the Pigeon-worm queen, which started to chase after him. During the perilous chase, Sir Neu bumped into Sáfrány for the first time. She grabbed unto Sir Neu and dragged him to the relative safety of a tight corridor. This corridor ended where the others were camping, but they needed to dig in order to widen a big enough hole for Sir Neu and Sáfrány to escape. As soon as the threat of the Pigeon-worm queen was apparent, Seelus tried to wake Xandria up with a few slaps to the face. She did not react the way Seelus expected her to, thus missing all the spells she tried to aim. Nandeth and Sir Neu immediately started to battle the monstrosity while the others tried to find a way out. The fight did not go the way they expected thus Sáfrány joined the fray too. Sáfrány's super effective backstabbing led to the Pigeon-worm queen's demise. Meanwhile, the others triggered a trap mechanism, but managed to figure out the right sequence for the pressure plates so they did not drown in sand... After getting out of the previous chamber, they reached the room they've been sent here to find. To their surprise, the room was not empty. A team of engineers, consisting of one human foreman and a few goblins were already hard at work to dismantle or make the chamber's apparatus operational again. Seelus tried to talk sense into them, that they are here for the same reason and should work together. Unfortunately the foreman shot him in the stomach with a powerful gun. Our heroes defeated these men, but in the last possible moment, one of the goblins managed to activate the dormant defenses of the chamber. Four Golems started to pummel on Sir Neu, who stood firmly with shield in hand. After defeating one Golem, Sir Neu tried to heal the mortally wounded Seelus with less success than expected... After this intense encounter, they healed up and even saved the life of one of the goblins, Screw, who was really happy to provide some information in exchange for his life. With all this settled, they hopped on to the elevator that took them above ground.... After a long, long night... Our heroes were so relieved that they survived the underground encounter, they totally forgot about Screw, so he escaped as soon as the opportunity arose. It was a clear, starry night. Nandeth took first watch while the exhausted party recuperated for a night. In the morning Nandeth and Seelus took to the wilderness to find some herbs so they can brew some medicine, if the need arises again. Sáfrány, not being a morning person, woke up later, and following the example of her comrades, she went on and collected some herbs. Herbs of a different nature. Herbs that prepared correctly would serve as powerful poisons. Sir Neu kept on stroking his long and bushy... horse tail he appended to his shield as a tribute to Thoreal. After they felt ready, a perilous journey awaited! Seelus navigated, while Nandeth scouted forward. They managed to ambush a pack of golbins, led by a two headed ogre. Sáfrány did not hesitate for a moment to sneak up on them, Nandeth wanted Zhera'j to go with her, but the stubborn feline refused because her butt still shone from the bio-luminescent mushroom residue from the cave. So the panther just curled up and kept on cleaning herself instead of joining the fight. The battle ended swiftly, our heroes expertly using all the tactical advantage they could get. With that, they dispatched the (probably) evil goblins, and looted every single one of them. Waste not, want not. Sáfrány, being, you know, prone to do illicit things looted the most items of value. A clumsy two handed club was among those, due to her fragile and not so muscular stature, she kept on dragging the club behind her, raking a straight hole in the mud and sending sparks all over on cobblestone. Sir Neu was relieved that this whole encounter was "self defense". He might not have been right, but he might never be the wiser. The gates of Tureq Our four heroes arrived, finally. The guards were most pleased to let our heroes inside... with the exception of Sáfrány, who apparently did not have the proper paperwork for magical artifacts. She convinced the guards, that said items might not even be magical, so they are technically just trinkets of mediocre value. Her situation was complicated by the fact that the guards realized that these items were from ancient crypts, thus requiring the owner of possessing a proper gravedigger's licence. Sáfrány's luck with their silver tongue ran out, she had to bribe these fools. They were more than happy to get some extra cash for drinks later... The goals of all four heroes were completely different so they split up to do their own things. Nandeth went to Flamini, the proprietor of the Flaming Cauldron, a renowned alchemist in Tureq. She was almost pressured into buying a new set of mortar and pestle. The marketing pitch of the old guy was extremely convincing. Nandeth just wanted the essential herbs, but alas, she was almost convinced to get a brand new silken bag for her herbs, or different kinds of herbs in addition to the ones she wanted. She managed not to get, basically, robbed and exited the Flaming Cauldron with just a handful of green stuff she needed. Sáfrány, meanwhile, went to Ulrich, an old business acquaintance of hers to sell the loot she got on her way to Tureq. The antique shop, called the Red-hot Copper, was guarded by two illustrious creatures, Poppy and Cannon. They were not too keen on letting Sáfrány in, but her silver tongue saved her the stress of bribing these bouncers. Ulrich the savvy business man he is, was displeased by the debt that Sáfrány accumulated over the years, but after a spending a handful of pipe-weed, and greasing the old man's palm, he was mostly generous with his counter offer. She told him about the possibility of a greater payday when she returns from Cejancij, but she needed a map to get there, which was promptly provided by the greedy Ulrich. Seelus and Sir Neu both went to the nearest church or temple to pray and pay their respects to their chosen Gods. While Sir Neu was praying, a strong breeze kept on blowing his beautiful, long and perfectly groomed hair. He was certain that he heard a voice in his head that said "Because You're Worth It"... Seelus took his dragon amulet and just let it dangle into the open fire of one of the braziers nearby, so he can commune with the nameless dragon god he worships. Sir Neu needed someone to fix his shield, because a handful of glaring holes did not really help protect him. Seelus being quite fascinated by modern technology, he managed to buy himself a new gun with which he was super happy, and was looking forward to using it in action. Nandeth bumped into the two men while they were at the blacksmith, and bought a handful of arrows. After everyone finished with their shopping tours, finally they were on their way to Oligarch Ordos Jacob Edmund de Frontenac Jr. who, as usual, could be found in the Office-Palace.Category:Group 1